mob_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4 Script
Mob Squad: Episode 4 script The Baby Cow is in the cave. The others are watching over him. ''' Cooper: Hi there little sweetie. Hi there little sweetie it'll be ok. Phil: Cooper do you have to keep that thing in here? Cooper: His parents were killed! What do you want me to do? Marcus: And he's cute. Phil: I understand that, I-I would feel bad if he died, but here's the thing: It smells like shit in here. Lyle: Yeah it does smell like shit...And piss, don't forget piss. Cooper: Smells like an abandoned child. Phil: Yeah well I just stepped in abandoned child shit, okay, and I'm tired of it, we need to put him outside. Cooper: He ain't gonna bother anybody, he's just gonna lay down there in his own filth. He'll be fine '''Lyle sees Steve destroying leaves and heading towards the cave. Lyle: Hey w-w-wha. Hey guys wait a second, the monster's coming. Everyone hide! Phil:Get back! Get back! Everyone rushes behind a wall. Phil; Shut up, shut up. Steve comes in. Marcus:(Makes a gargling hacking noise.) Phil: Wha? Cooper: Shh. Marcus: There's something in my throat. Cooper: Stop, don't worry about it. Marcus:(Gargles) Cooper, Phil and Lyle: Stop! Cooper: Oh god be quite. Marcus: I can't help it. Cameron teleports to them. Cameron: Well hey there everybody. Cooper: What!? Shh! Cameron: Whut? Marcus: Cameron we are being quite. Phil: Shh. Start being quite. Don't tell him. Cameron: We're bing quiet... why are we doing that? Marcus:(Gargles) Phil: OH GOD! Cameron: Oh there look who it is! Well why don't we go talk to him. Why's everyone here being rude? Being a bad host? Cooper: He kills everything he sees,why would we go and talk to him? Marcus: What is he doing? Steve drops a Crafting Table next to the cave wall. Cooper: What the hell... what did he just put... he put something in our house. Cameron: You know what it is? I bet it's a present. Marcus: Ooh. Phil: Oh yeah I'm sure that's... that's why he's here. To give us a present. Lyle: A present of death. Phil: Maybe the same present he gave to Kirby? Cameron: Too soon, Phil. Steve plops down a chest next to the crafting table and opens it. Cooper: He put something else down. What is that? Marcus: Ooh. Steve starts mining coal blocks directly behind the crafting table and chest. Phil: No. No this is our home! He's coming into our home, putting shit into our home! That's not right! Cooper: Calm down Phil. Lyle: Keep your voice down. Phil: No, no, I'm not gonna calm down. This is bullshit! I'm gonna put a Goddamn arrow betwen his eyes. Phil walks out from behind the wall. Everyone except phil: Phil calm down . Phil: No you can't stop. This shit ends today! Phil runs toward Steve and fires an arrow, hitting Steve. Steve fights back with a stone sword. The others rush out. Cooper: You leave him alone! Cooper flashes. Steve runs backward toward the cave entrance. Lyle: You better get out of here! Cameron: Woah there. Wish we'd known you was coming we'd have cleaned up a little bit. Cooper: Leave, motherf*cker! Get out of here! Lyle: Stand down. Steve runs out of cave. All: (cheer) Cooper: Yeah we did it! We scared him away. Lyle: We scared him away. Marcus: Woo woo woo. Cooper: He can't kill my baby. Phil: Did you see what just happened? We... ran his ass... outta here! Lyle: Yeah we did. Phil: We got this, we got this We're gonna own this motherf*cker! Cooper: (standing in front of crafting table) Yeah but... but guys... What are these things he left here? Camera centers in on chest and crafting table. END OF EPISODE. Category:Scripts